Our Sweet Memories
by minamishiho
Summary: Setiap pasangan punya kekhawatirannya sendiri. Namun ada satu hal yang mereka miliki bersama, yang lebih penting dari apapun. For Harvest Moon Indonesia Fanfiction Contest, 'Sweet Memories'


**Our Sweet Memories**

Disclaimer: Harvest moon adalah milik Natsume.

Pairing: Claire & Cliff

Seri: HM BTN 2 for girls

Genre: Romance

Rate: K+

_For Harvest Moon Indonesia Fanfiction Contest, 'Sweet Memories'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff POV<strong>_

Kenangan termanisku selalu berputar di sekitarmu.

Saat kau tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, merenggut... sinar mata nakal itu, yang selalu mengajakku berkonspirasi mengerjai orang-orang atau memberi kejutan manis pada mereka. Kelebatan rambut pirang itu, yang berayun saat kau menarikan tarian Dewi Spring di alun-alun setiap awal tahun. Aroma madu dan bunga-bunga itu, yang menguar setiap kau ada di dekatku.

Hampir setiap saatku denganmu adalah kenangan-kenangan termanisku.

Kau terus bercerita sambil tertawa sementara aku mengagumi dirimu. Ya, seluruh dirimu. Gerakan mata itu, nada riang itu, kerutan di ujung mata saat kau tersenyum lebar, jemarimu yang terkadang kau tautkan dengan jemariku...

Sampai saat ini aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti alasan kenapa kau memilihku di antara semua pemuda Mineral Town. Kenapa diantara semua pemuda itu kau malah jatuh cinta padaku? Kau pernah bilang kenyataan kalau kau mencintaiku menyingkirkan segala hal mengenai baik atau tidak baik saat aku bilang aku tidak baik untukmu. Karena kau mencintaiku, maka kau memaklumi segala kekuranganku. Karena ada cintalah semuanya dapat ditoleransi.

Kalau kau tahu aku masih ingat persis apa yang kau katakan hari itu, apa kau akan tertawa? Atau malah merasa terharu?

Tapi, lepas dari apa yang kau rasakan kalau tahu aku masih ingat ucapanmu hari itu (ditambah lagi semua hal yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku selama ini), aku tetap merasa semua itu bukan jawaban atas rasa penasaranku. Kenapa, Claire? Kenapa gadis luar biasa sepertimu jatuh cinta pada orang yang nyaris tak punya apa-apa sepertiku? Ya, aku tahu bahwa aku tak sepenuhnya tak punya apapun sekarang. Aku punya pekerjaan, aku punya teman-teman, aku punya kau, tapi itu tak lantas membuatku sejajar denganmu. Yang dijuluki dengan nama yang indah-indah: petani cantik yang tinggal di bawah bukit, dewi bermata biru, bidadari berambut emas (dua julukan terakhir adalah julukan rahasia yang digunakan para pemuda desa kecuali aku dan dokter saat membicarakannya)...

Kau cantik. Hatimu mulia. Sifatmu menyenangkan. Caramu memperlakukanku, menatapku, dan mencintaiku tanpa syarat membuatku tak sanggup menjauhkan diri darimu lagi (kau tahu aku petnah mencobanya sekali dan gagal total). Semua itu membuatku yang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu di gereja bertahun-tahun lalu – meski waktu itu aku belum menyadarinya – jadi lebih, lebih, dan lebih mencintaimu lagi.

Tapi sekalipun cintamu padaku tanpa syarat, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau lihat dariku yang membuatmu merasa begitu kan'? Penampilanku tidak semenarik Kai, dedikasiku tidak setinggi Dokter, perlakuanku tidak seromantis Gray, dan pengabdianku tidak sekuat Rick. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dariku?

Ah, aku ingin sekali mengetahui hal itu.

.

.

.

_**Claire POV**_

Aku tidak ingat lagi seperti apa hari yang kujalani sebelum bertemu denganmu.

Saat tingal di kota, hari-hariku biasa-biasa saja. Pergi ke sekolah, main di mall, shopping, dan bergosip soal skandal selebriti. Kalau dipikir sekarang aku merasa itu kehidupan yang lain dari kehidupanku sendiri, seolah aku melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang ketiga yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Seperti melihat film yang diperankan oleh orang yang mirip denganku tapi bukan aku.

Di luar hal remeh-temeh itu, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingat seperti apa hidupku saat itu. Sungguh, semuanya adalah kenangan manis untukku. Tertawa bersama teman-teman, berceloteh soal cinta dan artis idola, mengeluhkan guru yang menyebalkan. Tapi semua itu lebih terasa seperti mimpi indah yang panjang dan menyenangkan. Bukan hidupku.

Hidupku di mulai sejak aku tiba di Mineral Town tiga tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat aku melangkahkan kaki ke halaman gereja tempat kakakku Jack dan Karen menikah. Lebih tepatnya lagi saat aku menatap seorang pemuda berambut coklat, berpakaian serba coklat dengan garis wajah halus namun tegas yang sedang berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh di sampingku saat itu.

Hidupku dimulai saat itu.

Dan tentu saja, kenangan sejatiku juga dimulai saat itu.

Aku berhenti bercerita dan mendapatimu sedang menatapku. Ah, tatapan itu lagi. Apa kau tahu aku menyadari arti pandangan sendumu padaku seperti saat ini? Bahkan setelah kita bersama, kau masih saja sering menatapku seperti itu. Pandangan matamu itu mirip dengan pandangan mata saat kau bilang kalau kau tidak baik untukku. Kau masih saja berpikir kalau kau tidak pantas untukku kan'? Pemuda bodoh.

Pemuda bodoh yang kucintai lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Kalau aku memberitahumu tentang apa yang kupikirkan mengenai hidupku yang baru dimulai saat bersama denganmu, apa kau akan berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Aku sadar walaupun kau berpikir seperti itu kau tidak lagi meragukan perasaanku padamu tapi tetap saja... rasanya _gregetan _sekali setiap melihat tatapanmu yang berkata 'ah, apa aku pantas untuk Claire?' Konyol.

Aku justru merasa kalau akulah yang tak pantas untukmu.

Kau tahu, kau itu adalah wujud dari segala yang disebut 'murni.' Penampilanmu, sifatmu, gerak-gerikmu, caramu bicara, semua hal itu adalah kualitas yang tidak dimiliki kebanyakan orang. Dibalik sifat yang disebut pemalu oleh semua orang tersimpan sisi rendah hati dan pengertianmu, yang tidak ingin mengganggu orang lain saat mereka kelihatan tak ingin diganggu tapi saat siapapun memintamu, kau akan jadi pendengar yang baik dan penolong tanpa pamrih. Itulah yang membuatmu menjadi teman terbaik yang pernah dimiliki semua orang. Jack, Gray, Ann, aku...

Itulah yang membuat Ann dan aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Dan kau tidak pernah menyadari hal itu? Sama sekali?

Dasar bodoh.

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hei Cliff, kau ingat tidak saat kita pertama kali pergi ke festival Dewi Spring bersama?"

Cliff tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengerjapkan mata. "Ah iya, aku ingat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ekspresi semua orang saat melihat kita bergandengan tangan sangat luar biasa ya. Sayang sekali Kano tidak datang waktu itu dan memotret ekspresi orang-orang," ujar Claire. Tawa kecil berderai darinya. Cliff ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Dan sebelumnya, saat aku menumpahkan susu panas di gereja."

"Kau nyaris membuatku dan Carter jantungan saat berteriak 'tanganku melepuh!'"

"Habis tanganku benar-benar serasa mau melepuh saat itu," Claire mencibir. Cliff tertawa lagi melihat ekspresinya.

"Oh, jangan lupa insiden buntut Nora." Cliff mengingatkan.

"... Itu jangan dibahas lagi deh."

"Saat Jack tersandung botol wine yang menggelinding dari kolong kursi teras."

"Belum pernah dia terlihat semarah itu sejak aku kecil lho!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Ah, itu membuatku teringat saat kau pertama kali melihatku mabuk di inn! Kau bilang 'tidak boleh minum alkohol sebelum 20 tahun' dengan wajah serius sebelum sadar kalau hari itu hari ulang tahunku," ujar Claire dengan nada menuduh.

"Eh, itu kan'... hanya sekali itu aku lupa ulang tahunmu."

"Ternyata kau memang lupa ya! Katamu waktu itu cuma bercanda!"

"Itu namanya keseleo lidah."

Mereka berdua saling menatap selama beberapa saat sebelum tertawa bersama-sama. Suara tawa mereka menggema di langit musim semi pagi itu.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, Claire yang lebih dulu buka suara. "Banyak hal yang terjadi tiga tahun belakangan ya," kenangnya sambil menyandarkan kepala di dada Cliff. "Benar," gumam Cliff sambil mengelus rambut Claire dengan lembut. Mereka berdua menikmati suasana sunyi yang damai yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Semuanya kenangan yang indah. Tapi," Claire menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap Cliff, "ada satu kenangan yang paling indah diantara semua kenangan itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Cliff memiringkan kepala bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Claire berbalik dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Cliff dengan tekapak tangannya. "Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu," bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Cliff balas tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Benar," lalu memeluk Claire erat-erat.

Seketika pertanyaan mengenai 'kenapa' yang menghantui Cliff dan 'apa kau tahu' yang mengusik Claire terlupakan seiring saat mereka berdua menyadari ada hal yang penting dibandingkan alasan dan jawaban masalah itu.

Selama mereka selalu bersama, dan memiliki kenangan sama yang mereka anggap penting dari kenangan apapun, itu sudah cukup.

Selama mereka bersama, semua hal yang mereka jalani akan menjadi kenangan manis di masa yang akan datang.

Cahaya matahari lembut musim semi memantulkan cahaya yang berkilau di masing-masing jari manis kanan dua insan yang berpelukan di bawah naungan mega biru putih di atas sana.

* * *

><p><em>Halo minna-san! Minamishiho here! Buat info aja nih, ini adalah lanjutan dari seri cliff x claire yang gue bikin sebelumnya, yang diminta oleh beberapa orang. Jadi sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui (nurutin permintaan beberapa readers sambil ikut kontes)<em>

_Well, please feel free to RnR!_


End file.
